Sweetest Perfection
by LarcSakurai
Summary: The swetest perfection, to call my own. Lexaeus beholds the sweetest perfection imagineable. Based off the song "Sweetest Perfection" by Depeche Mode.


_The sweetest perfection_

_To call my own_

_The slightest correction_

_Couldn't finely hone_

_The sweetest infection_

_Of body and mind_

_The sweetest injection_

_Of any kind_

Nothing within this physical world could captivate this massive soul moreso than your slender hips swaying in soft time to the clacking of your heels across the tiled floors echoing off the walls to sound in my head. You dressed to impress tonight. Those perfect long legs beared to me from beneath the depths of a snow shite skirt barely concealing yourself. A tiny vest clings loose to bony shoulders, a sleek translucent veil shifting with each step you take. I swallow nothing down a dry throat, unable to tear my eyes away from the absolutely gorgeous sight before me. You may claim to see flaws within yourself but I can see the true beauty beneath. There need be no modification to such a masterpiece. You are already beautiful in my eyes.

_I stop and I stare too much_

_Afraid that I care too much_

_And I hardly dare to touch_

_For fear that the spell my be broken_

Loving you is a volatile task at best. Like your element you are truly unpredictable, one instance gentle and tender and the next cold and bitter. I never know what to expect of you. I stare unhindered whenever I may find an oppurtunity to do so and I know you see me watching. I adore cradling you within my arms, drowning in the frozen emerald depths of your eyes, feeling the soft dusting of your lips against mine as your slender body presses ever closer stirring within me the heat of a subzero burn. I reach out to pull you into my lap now and you gracefully straddle me, running an icy hand up my shirt to tease the muscle beneath my shirt. I carefully lock my hands on your hips, ever so gentle and tender with you lest I lose control of the dormant might within.

_When I need a drug in me_

_That brings out the thug in me_

_Feel something tugging me_

_Then I want the real thing not tokens_

Xigbar takes great sport in the daylight hours concluding our nightly romps of your tendency to make me the "Not-So-Silent-Hero" to use his vernacular. If he were to experience your truest beauty, how amazing you are when we make love, perhaps then he could see how you pull out the sleeping lover within me and make me scream to the heavens as we soar to cloud nine. Yet I covet this prize. When I feel that burning build within my lower body at your incessant teasings and suggestions I know I will forever be the only one who will ever see this sexy, seductive side to you. We cannot deny each other that sweetest of perfections.

_The sweetest perfection_

_To call my own_

_The slightest correction_

_Couldn't finely hone_

_The sweetest infection_

_Of body and mind_

_The sweetest injection_

_Of any kind_

Our mouths clash as your arms coil around my neck, pressing your fragile frame against me elliciting a low rumble of a moan from within my throat. My mind begins to numb as our tongues entwine in a slow, sensual dance shivering at the icy ripples racing along my spine. We fall back on the bed, cloth peeling off bodies to fly across the room and decorate the furniture. Your hand slides down your body to grip the skirt, raising up your hips to gently tug the material away, my eyes crawling along every inch of the revealed skin. My hand slides up your leg watching your eyes flutter shut as your mind blanks with the throes of pleasure.

_Things you'd expect to be_

_Having effect on me_

_Pass undetectedly_

_But everyone knows what has got me _

I should be consider this fair retribution for the merciless teasing you partake in on a daily basis. Though I uphold my gentlemanly front it does not take a genius to see what sort of effect your ministrations have upon me. I often find myself at a loss for words, watching as you let your coat fall back off your shoulders as you lean over to toy with some experiment. Or rather the occasions when I stand behind you to rub your shoulders whilst you were and you determine you must bend over to reach something from a counter below, rubbing your slender ass against my front and only agitating my condition further. You take great sport in these games I should but say turnabout would be considered fair play.

_Takes me completely_

_Touches so sweetly_

_Reaches so deeply_

_I know that nothing can stop me_

Your cries of sweet ecstasy as we become one run wild shudders throughout my body, my eyes sliding shut as we rock together. You send me higher than anyone could, your frozen touches sweet and tender. Only I can ever see this compassionate side of you and nothing will ever stop me from savoring each and every carress. Your voice rises higher and higher, moans and whimpers becoming pleades and shrieks as your achieve your climax, I following you with a thunderous roar of a cry. We fall together, basking in the radiant afterglow of our adoration.

_Sweetest perfection_

_An offer was made_

_Assorted collection_

_But I wouldn't trade_

Nothing in this world could ever make me trade you. Both as Aeleus and Lexaeus have I gotten offers from others to join them in their beds, to hold them in my arms but I have always declined. I have you and I want no one else. You, my beautiful ice prince, are the one who makes me feel whole and complete. I do not need any heart to feel such adoration. With all my soul I can recall it quite easily. I have cherished you since we were but children playing our games in the basement lab of our master's castle after hours, the promises we made then crossing time, space, and oblivion to remain strong in our memory now.

_The sweetest perfection_

_To call my own_

_The slightest correction_

_Couldn't finely hone_

_The sweetest infection_

_Of body and mind_

_The sweetest injection_

_Of any kind_


End file.
